


Say Something

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'll be the one, if you want me to.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> For sound-track-of-my-lif3's tumblr prompt: _R27 Boy-next-door reborn. Maybe he was deaged to Tsuna's age somehow and grows up as Tsuna's (overprotective, possessive) best friend and ends up being something more in the end._

Mochida asked to see him after class. Tsuna agreed, because he was number one least likely to refuse a request, according to his adopted little brother, Fuuta. 

As the bell rang, Tsuna was stopped by his friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. “Yo, Tsuna!” Yamamoto said. “You wanna get something to eat?”

"I have something to do real quick," Tsuna said. "But if you guys want to come over tonight, my mom is cooking."

"We would be honored!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna nodded and smiled, before quickly ducking out. He loved his friends, all of them despite how weird they were, but he had a feeling Mochida wanted to meet him alone and he was curious as to why the kendo captain had asked for his attention.

He found Mochida outside the gym. The fellow high schooler was leaning against the wall, one leg propped up. Maybe it was supposed to look cool, but to Tsuna it looked like a poor imitation of his best friend’s usual posture.

"Hey," Mochida said, straightening from the wall.

"Hi," Tsuna replied. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Mochida smiled. Something about it pinged at Tsuna’s intuition, but before the warning could form a coherent message, Mochida continued.

"You’ve grown up really cute, you know?"

Tsuna blushed. “I…”

Mochida smirked and stepped closer. “You’re practically the school idol, alongside Sasagawa-chan of course. If it weren’t for that best friend of yours–”

"If it weren’t for me what?"

Mochida stiffened and turned around. Tsuna looked around the teen to see his best friend.

Renato Sinclair, known as Reborn to everyone except Tsuna and his mother, stood slouched against the wall. Perched on his shoulder was his chameleon companion Leon. He wore the school uniform, with a pressed tie and not a crease in sight, but somehow it looked more threatening on him then on Tsuna or Mochida.

Of course, Tsuna had noticed him arrive a few minutes before—he always knew when his best friend was around—but Mochida obviously hadn't.

"Ah, Reborn!" Mochida exclaimed. He shook himself and seemed to find some determination with him (some serious determination to face down Reborn with that glint in his eyes). "Does Sawada know how many potential suitors you’ve chased away, Sinclair? Does he know how you call him  _yours_?”

Tsuna blinked. “Hie?”

Reborn glared and took a single step forward.

That was all it took, apparently, for Mochida’s bravery to fade. He huffed, but Tsuna saw how his knees were shaking. “I’ll talk to you later, Tsuna.”

Tsuna sighed and turned to his best friend. Reborn smirked at him and he glared back.

For Renato Sinclair had moved into the house next to his nearly ten years ago. He had parents, supposedly, but they worked overseas like Tsuna’s dad and that had been the first thing that had bonded them. (That, and Tsuna’s mom had promptly invited Reborn over for every meal upon learning that no one was there to cook for the seven-year-old).

Reborn had been his best friend long enough that Tsuna figured he knew the boy pretty well. And while Tsuna was the “cute omnivore” as Hibari put it… he still was an omnivore.

"You going to explain, Renato?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn shook his head.

Tsuna had to suppress a growl. He let Reborn get away with a lot (too much, Gokudera would say) but he wasn't as much of a pushover as he used to be. “Don’t be a coward!” He crossed his arms. “I won’t be yours forever. Not like this. I’m nearly seventeen, you know, and I do want to get married someday.”

"As if Mochida would make a good husband," Reborn scoffed.

"I never said I wanted Mochida."

Reborn looked away.

"Please, Renato," Tsuna begged. "If you want me to say it first, I will. But we’ve been dancing around this long enough, don’t you think?"

Reborn took a step in Tsuna’s direction, and another, until he stood directly in front of him. “If you want to get married, you’ll marry me. I won’t let anyone else have you.”

"Are you asking me out?" Tsuna asked.

"No, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, rolling his eyes. "We’re already dating."

Tsuna let out a deep breath, shakily relieved. It wasn't quite the words he was looking for, but no matter what, his best friend would never change. And really, it was close enough. “Then let’s go home, boyfriend.”

Reborn lets him take his hand and hold it the entire walk back. The next day on the way to school, Reborn was the one who tangled their fingers together.


End file.
